Numb: A Tale of the Ruin of Ron
by Hypertolkien
Summary: Ron's life is ruined, and he is staring down from the mountains of great unquenchable angst at the pit of great inescapable despair! Is there anything for Ron to do, besides lay down and wait for his flesh to rot off his worthless bones? [Not serious at all, if you have not noticed. You have been warned.]


**Author's****Note**: **After four years, I have returned! And this... is my first fanfic for my return. Oh well, had to write down the first stuff in my mind, enjoy the fanfic.**

Two hours passed, and Ron knew that his life was definitely ruined.

He collapsed on the ground, crying out the giant tsunami oceans of sadness and grief inside of him. He rolled around in tears and mania of despair. He was sinking in the oceans of grief. He ripped up all his Quaffle posters and books and clothes and homework and teddy bears. He screamed "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" to the uncaring sky that would probably just kick him in the face while he was down! Nothing could save him anymore, _absolutely nothing_!

Not even fanfic!

Did they not know how hard a struggle he fought just to drag his weakly flesh bag self out of bed, how many demons he had to battle with just to drag himself to his magical laptop? Fanfic was the only thing that kept him going, his shattered heart beating a very weak beat through the days for the hope of a "Fanfiction Reviews", the hope of being a God and an Idol and King to at least one person. Even a flame, a negative review he would welcome, for at least that meant that the world had turned its eyes on him for a brief moment. But no, he had been visited upon by the worst insult, worse than the blackness of a dead sun, worse than the hostility of a mother bear to some poor unfortunate soul that just slapped its cub: ten months, and not a single review he got.

Ron laid on the ground, the weight of three billion universes crashing down on his insignificant chest. All spark for life was snuffed out, all hope for the future was drowned like a tiny cricket in a big bad flood. "_It's over_," Ron thought angstily. "_It's over, nothing to do but lay and feed my bodies to the rats and the cockroaches…"_

No hope for him: no fanfiction review, no Outstandings, no love from his mother (who preferred Percy anyway over everyone else), no relief from his evil twin brothers who locked him up every day in the basement with the rats for their 'pranks', no Hermoine, no best friend…

Anger suddenly took over Ron like a demon taking over Ron. Harry Potter…. Traitor… no wait, 'traitor' was too mild a term for him… Traitorous Extreme! He destroyed him, kicked him down the long and black well of despair while he was smelling daisies like, he who gave Ron ten kilo-weights when he was drowning in the sea of unending an angst.

Harry! He was the one who stole all the class awards from him!

Harry! He who stole all the love that his love-miserly mother should have given to him.

Harry! He who snatched Hermoine, the girl that he should have deserved and which he had all rights over, from him!

Harry! He with the black heart blacker than Voldemort, he with the evil grin eviler than Satan Most Infernal, he with the black hair blacker than Dumbledore if he was thrown into the core of the sun, he with the lightning scar that resembled the horn of the Devil, whose evilness he surpassed like a human surpassing a bacteria in size!

Ron roared like ten million lions with ten million voice-amplifying loudspeakers. His blood boiled like lava from the center of the earth heated with ten more suns! He jumped up with an earthquake stomp, his teeth bared more than a tiger that had seen another laying claim to his mate, his eyes more ferocious than a giant gorilla that had just escaped from a cruel circus after ten million years of imprisonment, his growls louder than an enraged hognose snake. He was going to get Harry, yes, he was going to get Harry and avenge himself!

And then, the door opened, and in walked that evil-filled Son of Satan through the door that Ron forgot to lock, and from his evil-filled mouth, poured out his Black-Speech words.

"Hey, Ron, I heard you shouting? Are you okay?"

Okay?! The evil was mocking him! And Ron would no longer stand it, oh no, no more being street cake at the mercy of his car. With a righteous fury, Ron pulled down a Chudley Cannon poster that he had not ripped off, revealing a secret hole from which he pulled out a Gryffindor-fire-infused bazooka, and took aim at that Smugful Traitor Harry Potter…

Hermoine stared at the paper. Then, she stared at Ron. Then, she stared back at the paper. Finally, she threw her hands onto her face.

"Ron…?"

"I was tired, Hermoine!" Ron said indignantly. "How important could this stupid history paper be anyway?"

**Oh, and in case you were wondering for some strange reason: no, this is not the only Linkin Park song reference title fanfic starring Ron that I will be** writing.


End file.
